Forum:New Horizons - canon or non-canon
22:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *--Captain Teague 22:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Pearl of Freedom 01:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *Jack5555 02:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *ARC Trooper Tal 06:38, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *User:BarbossaBrazil 17:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments It's a fan-made mod, and this Wiki is not a place for fan fiction. As for the 2003 game, that game was approved by The Walt Disney Company, but I doubt that the WDC even knows about "New Horizons". Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :The non canon Jack Sparrow storyline was actually temporary until POF came out. The developers are currently changing the beggining of the Jack Sparrow storyline to make it like the book. Also, it isn't a fanfiction, it is a profesionally made mod. Even if we vote that the info isn't canon, we should still keep the page. :Mrcharlton 16:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Everything that isn't made by the Disney Company or confirmed by the Disney Company as part of the official POTC universe, is a fan-fiction. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 18:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::This is a mod, not a fanfiction. Fanfictions ar fan written stories, this is proffessionally made. :::Mrcharlton 19:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Is the Disney Company selling the POTC game with your mods? No! I could make a POTC story like a professional writer, but it would still be a fan-fiction. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 19:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::I do see your point, but a major downside to getting rid of the article is that the mod provides ALOT (and I mean alot) of information that could be beneficial on this wiki. That is one thing I don't like about decisions like this is how black and white they can be (for instance, it is either we keep it or deleat it, no compromize involving keeping everything except the stuff that conflicts) If we don't end up keeping NH, I won't give you a hard time. I will accept the final decision, even though it would be sad to see it go (in my opinion). I do agree with Uskok in many ways though too because NH is not an official Disney product (just like the major KOTOR mods aren't officially LucasArts). I apologize if I sounded a bit hostille back there, mate. ::Mrcharlton 19:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with what has been presented. I had no idea that Disney had confirmed the 2003 game as part of its universe...just that the company that made NH and 2003 POTC game are one and the same. But now with information, I agree that it must go. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) As soon as I saw the words "fan-made", "To The Depths" came to mind. So, in other words, delete it. Jack5555 02:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Logically, I suppose, it must go. Roger Murtaugh 21:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we should deem any of the content as canon, but we may want to consider keeping the page (because, after all, this is a wiki about all potc materials). I find it interesting that CJSFan gave me permission to add back the new horizons page a couple of weeks ago (I had full intension of carrying out a major edit as soon as I returned from vacation). Why are people now just noticing the page had been added back. Will it maybe be possible for me to be the caretaker of New Horizons on the wiki and make sure it stays the way it is and should be, because it is kind of a let down that we are considering removing it again. I'm fine if the vote decides that the content is non canon, but that doesent mean we have to delete the page as well as the valuable information it has. The product has already been released, and I know it like the back of my hand. Is it not too hard to add a noncanon template as well as a disputed content one? I suggest we come to a compromise regarding NH's content (that means we couldn't use the pictures in our articles or have quotes and references). All I am asking is to give me a chance to carry out my intensions I originaly had for the article when I return from vacation. Don't think I am making comparisons to other wiki's at all, but allow me to draw out an analogy with some content on Wookipedia (I know somebody will come out and eventually say something along the lines of "but this is the potc wiki, not SW wiki", but I'd ask someone doesent say that because I am only using an example and I know that each wiki has different standards). Wookipedia has an article on "Blue Harvest" a family guy parody of star wars episode 4. It was not in any way offiliated with Lucas Film with an exeption of Seth MacFarlane getting permission to use the SW music. It is still star wars related, but it is not star wars related media (same thing goes for the star wars ride at Disneyland). I'm sure if family guy parodied potc in a tv special, we would create an article for it. There is no difference between that and NH, as neither are liscensed products, but they have relation to the wiki's topic at hand. So, that be me final case on the subject mateys. I'd be fine with whatever decission made in the matter, so I don't want uskok or cjsfan to think I am trying to challenge their authority. I think what I have proposed is more than reasonable, but if nobody else does, I guess I'm outa luck, lol. PS: sorry if I included any bad grammar or incorrect spelling, I wrote this on my iPhone. Mrcharlton 19:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree that everything that is not made by Disney Company, or confirmed by the Disney Company as part of the official POTC universe, is a fan of fiction, after all just because something is "professionally done" is not a fan fiction? Come on then if I do something professionally on Pirates of the Caribbean will become official without that Disney says it's official? Obviously not. This is the best in the world that contains Wikia things about Pirates of the Caribbean, official things about Pirates of the Caribbean, which helps us to know more, if you get something that is not official, as will become? If you leave it soon becomes more and more things that are not official at all because if you leave one would not let more than one? Soon Wikia would not be so on the official Pirates of the Caribbean, and the information would get confused, after all a person would read that, I'm giving examples, Barbossa is blond, and he has red hair, Jack Sparrow has children, which has no nothing official about it, and by a and going. This is one of my reasons for voting that must be removed from the page. BarbossaBrazil 18:12, July 11, 2011(UTC) :I just want to make clear that I did give Mrcharlton permission to open up this page again. But when I did, I was thinking "Oh, so we're putting another game like the 2003 POTC game into the Wiki"...that's cool. However, I did not have any idea about the 2003 POTC game being confirmed by Disney(I don't know much about the game, lol). And now being presented with the newfound knowledge that I've yet been aware of(should be in all of the arguments above), I agree that this page is to be deleted. I'm terribly sorry for the overboard confusion. :And to respond to Mrcharlton, I hate to burst your bubble, mate, but Lucasfilm(as well as George Lucas himself) did in fact approve "Blue Harvest"(this section from Wookiepedia and this article). I'm sorry, but if we don't get blessing from someone who is really close to franchise...we can't keep this. I'm sorry. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It's settled, then, the Pirates of the Caribbean: New Horizons article is no more...forever. What's done is done, move on everyone, etc. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) }}